Wisdom Teeth
by baojin
Summary: Marco g ȩ t š h î g ḩ ö ņ A ṉ ḛ ş t h e s i ạ
1. the news

On a particular day, Star Butterfly, after all her problems involving Toffee and Meteora, after giving Eclipsa the wand and the throne of the Kingdom, was inside the Diaz household. It was nice to come back to Echo Creek, the place where the people are nice, and has it's own adventures and generally a more relaxing environment, far more better than in Mewni.

They were all eating their breakfast, and while Mr and Mrs Diaz were talking about numerous things, they later noticed that Marco was having difficulty eating his meal. His parents asked him what's wrong.

"It hurts every time i chew. It's like something inside is swollen."

The two looked at eachother, then asked their son to open his mouth, after doing so, they noticed (well, apart from Star saying that his mouth smelled terrible, which received an eye roll from Marco) that some of his teeth were not aligned, and like he mentioned earlier, some parts were swollen. Knowing what had to be done, Mrs. Diaz told Marco:

"Well honey, i guess we need to remove your wisdom teeth out." After hearing those words, Marco immediately closed his mouth just before he got anyone bitten.

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on Mijo, it's not that bad."

"Are you sure? Im not even that old yet!"

"Well, judging from your mouth, it looks like we have to do it. But i didn't think we would do it at this age."

"But-"

"No Marco, im not gonna have a bacterial infection on my watch." Mrs. Diaz told him, and with that, his parents left the room to call the local dentist, which they would ask to have him an appointment for his wisdom teeth removal.

Marco was panicking. _Why now? I'm not even 18 yet!_

Star however, was confused. She had many questions to ask, like: _Why would they remove some of their teeth? or: What's a Wisdom teeth? (why would teeth have knowledge?)_, so he tried to ask Marco those questions.

"Hey Marco... Marco?" it was clear that Marco was too distracted from the news of his wisdom teeth removal to get his attention.

"Marco!" Marco turned to Star, not even noticing her while he was thinking on how to deal with this sudden news.

"Oh! Uhh, Star hehe, didn't noticed you there."

"Marco what's a Wisdom teeth?"

"Umm, i don't really know a lot about teeth but, i think they are the parts of your teeth that grow as you get old, and it gets misaligned and would soon be removed while you're unconscious."

"But, why?"

"Because it can cause pain and infection if we don't."

"Oh, okay then. One last question, how can teeth have wis-" before Star can confuse Marco with her question, his parents came back from their call from the dentist, confirming Marco's appointment, along with Marco's last hopes vanishing quickly. With the sound of defeat, he asked his parents when would the appointment occur. Trying to keep himself calm, he started to drink some water.

"Oh, actually it's today."

Which resulted with Star being wet with water from his best friend.

"Eww! Marco!"

"Sorry.. wait, you mean we have to get ready NOW?!"

"Well of course Mijo! We aren't the only ones going to the dentist, and that he asked that we come early. Don't worry, the Anesthesia will make it a much better experience than you realize" Replied Rafael. Mrs. Diaz went outside to start preparing the car, while Marco laid his head down on the table.

_Ugh, the Anesthesia_, possibly the worst part of the removal. Sure, the teeth removal part was also painful, but because he was mostly unconscious, it wasn't all bad, but after watching all those videos of kids and teenagers just looking so high and doped up, being hysterical, saying who knows what, his usual laughter was replaced with fear now. What all sorts of things would Marco say?

"Marco, What's Anesthesia?" Star asked the boy.

"Well it's.'' Then he suddenly stopped. Mrs. Diaz came back to the living room, telling the two kids that the car was ready.

As they were driving to the Dentistry, Star was trying to make Marco feel better, seeing how he was so anxious, saying how it's surely not that painful, Marco's father agreed, saying that the anesthesia would make him feel nothing at all while they do the procedure. Star was surprised to hear that, wanting to know how can this "Anesthesia" works and all it's effects.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Diaz, what's-" But it was not to be, as to the relief of Marco, they had arrived.

"Were here!" They announced. Marco gulped.

* * *

There's more to come, were just getting started :)

How would Marco react to the Anesthesia?


	2. unicorns!

It had been more than an hour since the procedure began, much to Marco's dismay. The dentist was someone called Mr. Enron. He asked the three to go outside and wait until the procedure was done. As he said this, someone was injecting a liquid into Marco's arm (a type of anesthesia), and so Star and his parents were sitting just outside the room, waiting for him. While eating a candy bar, Star kept thinking about this ''anesthesia" and wanted to know more about it's properties. She turned to the two and asked:

"Mr and Mrs Diaz, what's a ''anesthesia''?"

"Oh anesthesia! Well i can guarantee that the dentist will tell you about it better than i can, sorry" Mrs. Diaz said with smile. Star nodded and went back into thinking.

Finally she wondered, does mother know about this? And so, she took her compact mirror phone and called her mother, Moon.

"Star? Where are you?"

"Hi mother, i was just wondering if... wait, are you on the monster temple?"

"Yes Star, i'm trying to help Eclipsa in ruling the kingdom."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Star cleared her throat. "So anyway, do you about this something called "anesthesia"?"

"Anesthesia? Well not much but i know that it makes people feel unconscious." Star already knew this.

"Anything else?"

"Well no, but i bet there was a mention of it in the book of spells, written by your great-grandmother."

"Wait, Estrella the Drafted? But i thought her chapter was just full of drawings and stuff."

"Well, when you put it at that, it doesn't make any sense to her character, but at the end of the day-" The door suddenly opened and out came Mr. Enron with his gloves on with some blood and his procedure mask covering his mouth. Mr and Mrs Diaz stood up and the Mr. Enron said:

"Well Mr and Mrs Diaz, we have successfully removed all 4 teeth from his mouth. Although as you know we used some general anesthesia to do this, so your son may be a bit "in the zone"" He said with a chuckle. Both parents smiled at each other and whispered.

"Did you get the camera?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." They then called Star and let her know the news. Star turned back to her phone to say goodbye to her mother and closed the phone. She went through the room with Marco's parents.

Marco was leaning on a chair while some nurse was beside him, asking him if he was fine. His eyes were closed shut and could barely talk, much less understand. His hoodie wasn't on him and was kept in a table in a corner. The nurse then informed Marco of his parents and Star entering the room. He tilted his head sluggishly towards the door, his eyes opened slightly and moaned. Once the three saw Marco in his state, Star ran to check on him while his parents were ready to record with the camera they brought.

"Wooahhhh."

Star raised an eyebrow,"What is it Marco?"

"I have 3 eyes."

"What did you just say?" Marco's parents were already trying to hide their laughter as they were recording their son, though he hasn't noticed it yet. Mr. Enron and nurse meanwhile were just smiling as they watch their patient. Even if they were used to seeing these situations after this kind of procedure, they couldnt help but smile at the randomness patients can talk about, no matter how many times.

"Whhaaatttt? You're lyyyiiingggggg. Wait." Marco tried to call the nurse. Mrs Diaz tried to stop Marco but he wont budge.

"Yes Marco?" The nurse replied.

"Do i have 3 eyessss? Also, Wheresss my unicornn?"

"[Chuckles] No Marco, you don't have 3 eyes."

"Wh-whatt? But I-i do havee myy unicorn right?"

"What are you talking about Marco? There's no unicorns here. Where did you even get that idea from?" Star said. She was beyond confused at Marco. _Is he talking about Pony head?_ _What's gotten into him? Did he drank some corn whiskey or something? _But Marco however, was devastated.

"Bu-but she was just there! I saww itt momm! Wooahhh, thatss a niceeee shirt!" Marco pointed at his hoodie, his parents were chuckling even more. _This is soooo cute!_ They both said to themselves. They were gonna treasure this video, and Star being confused at his state just makes it even better!

"Whyy can't I get that moom! [Sniffs]"

"Don't worry honey! That's yours!" Angie replied.

"Wha-Reallyyy! Aree youu likee myy fairy god motherr?" He asked.

"No sweetie, i'm afraid im not."

"Whaa? Butt..." He then started crying which was out of nowhere for Star as she never saw Marco crying, while his parents just started laughing even more, with the nurse still watching with a smile on her face. She was later called by Enron to help some patient outside and the two swap with the former explaining what to do in order to take care of Marco's mouth after taking him home.

"But first... Marco? Can you walk to your parents' car?" Mr. Enron asked the boy. His eyes squinted.

"yeahhhhh" he replied in a whisper.

"Ok so-"

"and use my poweerr of flighhtt too goo homee." he added

"Ok. I'll take that as a no." Enron then turned to his parents and Star.

"I suggest you take him on a wheelchair and help him get inside the car. Please don't let him take off the gums inside as it prevents his mouth from spilling blood all over. Also, he can't eat any solid food for a couple of days until his recovery. Some soups or even yogurt are fine." Rafael and Angie thanked the doctor for his work, but Star raised her hand and asked the dentist a question.

"Sir, what's gotten into my best friend? Is there anything wrong with him?" She said concerned. Enron smiled and clarified the situation.

"Oh Ms. Butterfly, i've heard of you before. Just to clarify, Marco's Wisdom teeth removal was a success, but, in order to prevent any pain we injected a type of anesthesia that seduces him in order to not feel much pain once we started. You got that?"

"Ohhhh! Is that why he's acting all doped up?"

"Yes."

"Thanks again Mr. Enron." Angie said.

"No problem. As much as i like to see your son act all funny, i'm afraid our time is up and someones waiting." Marco's parents then said goodbye to the dentist while Star got to the car and with the help of the nurse, they put Marco in the wheelchair, though with some struggle.

"no momm! i wonntt goo!"

"Why not? We need to get you home."

"Im gonnaa miss thee traiinn!"

"The trait to what Mijo?"

"To thee chocolate factoryy!"

However, with much grunts and hmphs, they were successful. Once they were opening the car doors, Marco was amazed at what he saw (It was just star at the back.)

"Wooahhhh."

Star raised her eyebrow. "Umm, what is it Marco?"

"An angelll." He whispered.

"Really? Where?"

"Are youu ann angell?"

"..."


	3. Back home

"Wh-Why would you say that Marco? haha..." Star said in a nervous laugh.

"Mooom, whhyy doo we have an ang-"

"OKAY KIDS!" Angel said quickly, trying to leave quickly. "We had enough fun for today, right Marco?" He only responded with a groan, which was enough, she guesses. Before turning on the car, they needed to get him in the car, and so she turned to Star.

"Star, sweetie, do you mind if we, uh, make him sit beside you?" She said with a smile

"uh, yes!,yes of course Mrs. Diaz."

"Don't worry, he might a little over the head, but it won't be forever. It'll just take time." And then with that, with Rafael's help, they successfully got Marco inside the car, much to Star's nervousness, though she didn't show it. When they started the car and were now on the road, Star kept looking at his best friend, and thought, '_maybe 'messed up twin' might suit him right now'. _She smiled a little, but kept her focus on her best friend now turned messed-up twin Marco Diaz, as the boy kept tilting his head, with his eyes mostly struggling to open, confusion visible to his face. At one point, he finally noticed her friend, a little uncomfortable, and asked her a question.

"Whhatts yourr namee?" Star, baffled by the question, stuttered a little.

"Star butterfly, why?"

"Staarr? Doo youu goo to thee ssky att niighhts?"

"[chuckles] y-yes?"

"reallyy? cann ii go itthh youu?"

_awww, he's so cute_ Star thought. Marco as pleading with his eyes, almost like her puppy eyes.

"cmon star, let him come with you", Rafael jokingly added because hey, this only happens only once in his son's life, better enjoy it now while it lasts.

"Mooommmm, aree wee theree yettt?"

"[Chuckles] No son, it's been barely minutes since we started driving."

"Coommmee ooonnnn!" Marco drunkedly turned to Star again and asked:

"Aree youu allwayys theere?"

"Uhh what?"

"Arree yyoouu allwayys bessidee mee?"

"Uhh, as friends? Yeah of course."

"Whhatt? Asss frriendss?" Marco then started to cry again and Star went into panic mode.

"I-Im sorry Marco! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry Star! He's not really sad, it's just the effects." Angie reminded her.

"Oh right! heheh.." Star was slightly embarrassed. After some more ramblings by Marco with such enlightened things such as:

"Moooonnn?"

"Star, Marco."

"Sttarr, whattss gravitty too youu?"

"Gravity? It's what make things fall to the gro-"

"LLIESSS!"

"Oookkkayy then, what is it really then?" She said sarcastically.

"Grravvittyy... graa... gravviiittyyy is aa..aa" He was struggling to keep himself awake let alone speak proper sentences. Star was about to poke him when he suddenly woke up and quickly said:

"ITSSSAANNIINNVEENNTTIOONNNFROOMMMTHEEGORVERNNMMMNNMENT!"

"Woah Marco! You scared me there.."

"ssoorryyy"

They were all mostly quiet after that, even tho in random times Marco would still talk about random stuff, some topic were... _confomfortable_, to say the least. By that time Rafael and Angie stopped recording due to the phone close to dying. Meanwhile for the remainder of the trip back home, Marco was persuaded by his parents to sleep so he could at least rest a bit, Star also took a nap. As they were driving the road, they encountered a few bumps on the track, which caused Marco's head to slip and lie onto Star's shoulder, but this didn't stop the girl from her nap, because her mirror phone would. When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed his head lying onto her, which caused a blush on her cheeks.

_Awwww hes so... wait..._

"Mr and Mrs Diaz! What were you doing?"

"Nothing." They both said as Angie was hiding the phone, still on 6%, they managed to take a photo of the two sleeping.

**One hour later...**

They were home. Rafael was the first to get out of the car, and opened the doors behind it so that he could help Marco walk towards the house. As they were entering the house, someone suddenly called out.

"STAR!" It was Janna.

"Oh hi Janna Banana!"

"Watcha doing here? Haven't seen you here in a while." She said as he looked at Marco, who was currently saying that he wants his father to let go of him or else he would call the police.

"I was just hanging out in the Diaz's house until they suddenly came to a clinic to remove this 'wisdom teeth' from Marco's mouth."

"Ohohoho! And did they use it on him?"

" Used what?"

"Oh right, i was talking about a gas used on him before the procedure." Star suddenly remembered the dentist explaining to her the function of the Anesthesia.

"You mean the Anesthesia? Yeah."

"Oh this is gonna be good. Im gonna talk to him." They started to walk towards the house as Marco's resistance continues.

"Nooo! i ddoonntt wannaaa!"

"Mijo." Mr Diaz said. "You need to rest more."

"Hey Marco." Janna said as they arrived at the house. His parents greeted her and asked if she wanted to talk to Marco, but warns her that he was a little too drifty.

"It's okay. Hey Marco, you okay there?" She walks closer to him.

" .Jaammeee?"

"Its Janna but whatever. Mind if i justtt." She quicky took Marco's wallet.

"Myyy...myyyy...teeddyyy..teddyyy bearrrr." This earned a laugh from the girl.

"Oh man this is gold! Sucks that i need to do something today."

"What is it Janna?" Star asked.

"Oh just the usual rituals, summoning ghosts, zombies from the grave, all that fun stuff. But, if there's a video of Marco being this funny, share it to me later." Janna then stood up and after a goodbye, walked out of the house. Star turned to his parents and asked on what to do now that he's back home. Angie responded.

"Oh im afraid that Marco needs to rest since it's almost nighttime." She looked at the sky, which was currently orange, the sun setting. "I think it would be best if you leave him here. After a few days. it'll be back to normal."

"Okay then, thank you Mr, Mrs. Diaz for letting me hang out with my best friend today! It really means alot to me after the things that happened on Mewni."

"It's no problem Star! You're welcome here anytime!" They both said, although they sense the hint of sadness for the girl, ever since Marco told them of the events in the kingdom, the couldn't help but feel bad for her. Star turned to her butterfly form and opened a portal to Mewni.

"Bye!

"Bye Star!"

As Star entered the portal, Marco was mostly asleep, as his snoring was perfectly heard, but with a small voice he still managed to say some words.

"I...i... _zzzzzz_"


	4. NO

As a portal in the monster temple appeared and Star came in, she saw both Eclipsa and Moon eating together on the table, chatting. Star grinned a little. It feels nice to atleast seeing both my mom and Eclipsa bonding she thought to herself. After all the times Moon distrusted Eclipsa, as well as her daughter Meteora, who was sleeping on her stroll next to her mother, it was a relief to have some peace on their lives.

"Oh, hey Star!" Eclipsa waved at her.

"Hi Eclipsa! Hi mom!"

"Hello dear, why don't you come here and take a seat? The royal chefs actually created a new dish for us to try. Want a bite?"

"Sure." Star happily walked and sat next to her mother and took a bite. The taste was oddly familiar. She looked at the women.

"Is this cereal?" She asked.

"Is that what it's called? Sorry dear, Marco never told me the name of this delicious dish." Replied Eclipsa while chewing.

_It's not a dish but whatever._

"So Star, what were you doing on Earth?"

"Oh i only visited Marco and his parents, but they suddenly made an appointment to remove his wisdom teeth." Star was more focused on eating her dish. Despite not even being a dish, she can see why it was delicious to cause the confusion.

Moon raised an eyebrow. "Wisdom teeth? I'm unfamiliar with that term, and why would they remove teeth? wouldn't it be painful?"

"Yeah, i was too. They explained that they need to remove it because it can get infectious or something. I just know that it's gonna be painfu- OW!" Star dropped her spoonful of cereal and rubbed her cheek. Moon looked her daughter with concern.

"Star?"

_What the? Again? _

"Star?" Star's eyes widened a bit.

_No, nononono please, anything but that!_

"Star!"

"Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine! haha..." Star suddenly grabs the spoon and continues to eat, trying her best to ignore the pain in every bite she makes. Eventually, the two ladies moves on to other topics. At one point, they talk about Estrella's chapter's contents. Well, at least the things that they remember since the book of spells was destroyed, unaware of Star hiding a piece of it inside her closet.

"Oh Eclipsa, that's just the tip of the iceberg! I even remember reading about some weird topics such as 'the wound of magic.'" Moon chuckled

"the wound of magic you say? Why does it sound so familiar to me."

"Really? **Were** there any stories about it during your time?"

"Well, i remember hearing some stories about him? her? I don't even know what it looks like."

"Well, if i remember it correctly, Grandma Estrella just drew a cloaked figure with glowing red eyes, so i wouldn't blame you there." Moon turned to her daughter, who was grunting as she was finishing the bowl.

"What do you think Star? Assuming you even reached her chapter, did you encountered any strange contents of her chapter?"

"Uhhh, about who exactly?" Star nervously smiled. _Ugh i can't keep going like this!_

"Estrella the Drafted, did you even reach her chapter?" She wasn't surprised at this point. Star grinded her teeth.

"Yeah, yeah totally."

"Star, open you mouth. Stop hiding it." Her mother had seen enough, she clearly knows something was wrong with her daughter's teeth. Star's hands were raised in a mock surrender. She opened her mouth widely.

"Oh dear, look at those teeth." Responded Eclipsa.

"Yes, that is awful to look at... hey, didn't you just talk about your friend's fiasco about his teeth? Im sure the human doctors could solve it."

_Gah! Why did i even mentioned that!_ She was mentally slapping herself for that slip up. With a sigh, she reluctantly agreed.

_Well, i hope i don't end up like Marco, hopefully._

* * *

**EARTH**

Speaking of the boy, he was currently at his parent's house, lying on his pillow, on the couch. He held an ice pack and was lying it on his cheek, using it to help his recovery. He was sleeping with the occasional mumbling. His parents, Rafael and Angie, were across the table, happily looking at the footage they had just captured, archiving their son during his dose on anesthesia on the office and the car. They even fangirled a bit when Marco drunkenly talked to Star being his "angel" and how she should "never leave him." They already knew about their son's crush on the Butterfly girl, to them it was only a matter of time before he finally confessed his feelings to her just like what happened to Star before going back to Mewni. They looked at their son, smiling and thinking about how they were so lucky having a smart, caring, and loving child. Marco meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two parents, was actually having a dream about...wait.


	5. rEach(( message, locati

Hello?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello? Is anyone there?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

W̴̢̡̧̧̢͙͇͍̙̠̘̹̥͚͍̘̜͇̦͍̟͓̳͇͕̭̥̦̯̰̩̮̹̦̰̳͔̬͊͗̏̌͂̌̀͋͑̾͛̇̈̀͐̀͛̅́̇̐̒͊̓́̋̍̕̚̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅh̶̡̢̰̮̜͍͎̼͖̤͎̳͕̆̄̎̌̂̉͋̕a̸̧̢̧̢̢̧͚͓͎͕͕̞͚̹͚̭̞̤̩̝̺̳̠̳̹͍̓̈́͛̈́̐̊̒̽͐̃̎̊͒̌̔͗̍̍̂̿͝ͅţ̵̧̨̧̛̤̮͙̻̲̮̞͈̞͖͈̳̺̺͚͕̖͈̫̳̭͚͔͍̫̟̱͎̰̻͎̳̙̙͚̩̦̼̜̥̝̭͈̗̪̼̜͔̞̗̤̗̭̩̈͜͝ ̴̨̝̪͇̠̜̘̭̤̪̳͚̰̥̻̭̖̰̥̗̭̙͔̜̟̟͔͖͚̰͉̙́̎̋̌̄̈̈́͑̐̅̊̀̊́̄̀͌̍͌̾̈́̋͂̀̌̒́̏̽̀͋͑̃͆́̏͗̉̌̌̈́͆̿̏̑̔̅͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝?̶̡̨̧̢̡͕͎̘͖͓̺̞̫̠͎͎̟̗̳̲̟̘̱̤̺̙͍̞̺̗̪̯̤̝͕̥͕̦̗̱̣̦͙͓̤̹͖͙͕͖͍͉͇̟͉̳͔̟̀̓̒̈́̑̓̈́͂̌̽̀̀̄̃̃͐͒̅̉̋̊͑̀̂̀͊̏̈̈́̅͛̈̾̀́͛̽̊̊̓͂̽̂̓̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͠͝


End file.
